


Coy

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, JUST, M/M, Shy Zayn, That's it, a bit of smut, and, and also, bye, can't tag too much, eeeeeh, folks, handjobs, hmm, it'll spoil you, really - Freeform, unrequieted love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 secondes, c'est tout le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour tomber amoureux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coy

  
Niall l'a observé toute la soirée. N'a pas arrêté de le regarder. Il était étrangement attiré par cet homme à la peau basanée, les cheveux d'un noir de jais rasés d'un côté, tombant en cascade de l'autre.  
  
Il a essayé de croiser son regard plusieurs fois, mais sans succès. Il n'a réussi à l'approcher qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que son verre était désespérément vide. Quand il est passé à côté de lui, il a pu attraper une bouffée de son odeur corporelle, une odeur forte, sensuelle, masculine.  
  
Niall sentait ses mains trembler, et la sueur perler sur sa nuque au fur et à mesure qu'il remplissait son gobelet. L'homme était là, présent dans la même pièce. Il lui tournait le dos certes, avait la tête enfouie dans le congélateur, mais la vue de son corps penché dans cette position était idyllique.  
  
**\- M-merde...** murmure-t-il lorsqu'il se rend compte que son verre à débordé. Il le pose en toute hâte et part à la recherche d'un torchon, un mouchoir....n'importe quoi.  
**\- Hé ! Tout va bien ?**  
  
Sa voix, elle est enivrante, mielleuse, un timbre doux et séduisant à la fois. Niall est foutu, il le sait déjà. Il agite ses mains en l'air, ne sachant quoi répondre. L'homme est...il est en train de s'approcher de lui. Il panique intérieurement, et manque de faire tomber son verre à la renverse.  
  
**\- Attention !!** S'écrie-le jeune en lui attrapant le poignet. **Il devrait y avoir des serviettes quelque part...** murmure-t-il en ouvrant les placards qui se situaient derrière Niall. Il le tenait toujours par le par le poignet quand il s'accroupit pour regarder dans les placards du bas.  
  
**\- Voila...** dit-il doucement en sortant un rouleau d'essuie-tout  
  
Après avoir essuyé les dégâts, et vidé son verre bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Niall se tourna vers l'inconnu qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
  
**\- Merci...merci beaucoup** ! Bégaya Niall en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Il grimace quand il sent ses doigts entrer en contact avec l'humidité qui s'y trouve.  
**\- Pas de quoi...** le jeune croise ses bras devant son torse. Niall aperçoit quelques tatouages sur son bras droit, dévoilé par la manche ¾ de sa veste en cuir.  
  
Ça y est, il est définitivement foutu.  
  
-x-  
  
Il transpire, il fait chaud, les bières ne sont pas fraiches, il en est à son deuxième joint.  
  
Il ne transpire néanmoins pas à cause de la chaleur. Ni à cause du fait qu'une brune est en train de presser sa poitrine (très) ferme et (très, très) généreuse contre son épaule.  
  
Ils sont assis en cercle, se passant boissons et spliffs. Niall est juste en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la ronde. Il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient autant d'amis en commun. L'avait-il croisée aux précédentes fêtes ? Surement, mais Niall ne pourrait oublier un visage comme celui-ci. Une odeur comme la sienne. Niall cherche désespérément son regard, et le trouve au bout de la septième fois. Sombre, marron, ou peut être noisette. Ses joues sont roses, et le bout de son nez aussi. Il regarde Niall avec insistance, comme si son visage lui rappelait quelque chose. Il fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche, mais il est interrompu par le bruit de la sonnette.  
  
La porte s'ouvre, et un petit groupe arrive, le cercle se brise, et le contact aussi. Niall se retrouve à l'extérieur. Il fait aussi lourd que dans la maison, peut-être même pire. Il s'essuie le front du revers de son bras, et retire sa casquette quelques secondes pour s'éventer. La brune qui faisait ventouse sur lui avait disparu, et c'était mieux ainsi. Ça lui éviterait de se fourrer n'importe où.  
  
**\- Hey !!**  
  
Niall reconnait cette voix. Il coiffe rapidement sa casquette, et la tourne en arrière pour lui donner un air plus...cool. Il s'appuie contre le mur et croise ses bras de façon virile. Pour se donner un air, se dit-il.  
  
**\- Hey...** répond-il doucement.  
**\- Je te connais ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu...**  
**\- A la fête de Jess la semaine dernière ?** Niall hoche les épaules. A l'extérieur, tout baigne, mais à l'intérieur, il a l'impression de bouillir. Et dire qu'il ne connait même pas le prénom de ce bel étranger.  
**\- Ah ! Oui je me rappelle ! T'es celui qui a foutu de la tise partout chez l'autre là....ouais.** Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches et baisse la tête, faisant tomber ses longues mèches devant ses yeux.  
  
Niall claque de la langue. Il est agacé maintenant.  
  
**\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?**  
**\- Non, non...juste briser la glace un peu. Liam m'a dit d'être un peu plus sociable alors je suis là...**  
  
C'est pour ça que Niall ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il remercie silencieusement Liam d'être aussi bienveillant. A l'intérieur, ils ont commencé à jouer de la musique. Le genre lent, au rythme saccadé et provoquant.  
  
**\- Il me reste un.... Il creuse dans ses poches pendant un moment, et sort un joint maladroitement roulé, mais encore en bon état. On partage ?**  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn. Il s'appelle Zayn !  
  
Il sait faire des tours avec la fumée, et il est complètement stone. Mort, camé, dans une autre dimension. Il est assis sur le sol, essayant de détacher une dalle avec ses doigts nus. Niall est dans un état semblable, quoiqu'il n'est pas en train d'essayer de démonter le patio. Lui au moins.  
  
**\- Tu sais que j'ai déjà vu une étoile filante ? Quand j'étais petit...**  
**\- Hmm** , répond Niall en regardant tristement le fond de son verre. Il n'a pas assez de force ni de volonté pour aller se le remplir.  
**\- Et j'ai fait le vœu de devenir superman.**  
**\- Et ça a marché ?**  
  
Evidemment que non.  
  
**\- Avant je croyais que non mais...si en fait. Je plane là. Tu sens Niall ? Prends ma main et vole avec moi.** Il se lève et attrape Niall par le bras en le tirant brutalement sur ses pieds. Il se met à courir en direction du portail, faisant des bruits semblable à celui du vent à l'aide de sa bouche entre ouverte. Niall le suit, tant bien que mal, manque de s'étaler plusieurs fois, mais il le talonne. Il est juste derrière lui.  
  
Ils courent jusqu'à épuisement dans le quartier sombre. S'arrêtent pour s'écrouler sur un banc. Zayn est essoufflé mais il n'arrête pas de rire à gorge déployée, comme s'il connaissait le secret de l'univers. Ses yeux sont vitreux, mais tellement magnifiques. Niall a envie de poser ses doigts sur ses joues, sentir ses pommettes chauffer lorsqu'il rigole. Alors il ne se gêne pas.  
  
**\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Lui demande Zayn d'un air presque inquiet. Il chevauche les cuisses de Niall et se met à califourchon sur lui.  
**\- On est toujours en train de planer ?**  
**\- Hmm...** Zayn hoche la tête en attachant ses bras autour du cou de Niall.  
  
Il y a une semaine encore, Niall se retrouvait face à cet inconnu. Ce jeune qu'il n'avait jamais vu, dont la beauté n'égalait celle de personne. N'égalerait celle de personne d'autre. Le sourire radieux qui faisait plisser le coin de ses yeux. Son visage rosissait quand il buvait un petit verre de trop, ses cheveux retombaient parfaitement devant ses yeux, et il les repoussait avec une grâce presque sur-dimensionnelle.  
  
Il était parfait. Niall ne pensait pas être une personne qui connaîtrait le coup de foudre, mais il avait tort. Il était déjà enterré, six pieds sous terre et il creusait encore. Ce n'était que le début.  
  
**\- Niall...** chuchote Zayn comme s'il partageait un secret. **Est-ce que tu aimes les garçons ?**  
**\- Je...heu..**  
**\- Moi non mais....tu me donnes envie de savoir ce que ça fait...**  
**\- De ?**  
**\- D'embrasser un autre garçon.**  
  
Niall en a envie. Il en a très envie même. Mais peu importe le kilo d'herbe qu'il a fumé, il reste très conscient, et les propos de Zayn ne sont pas tombés dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Il n'a pas envie d'aller trop vite et de voir le métis regretter le lendemain, pour finir par ne plus lui parler, ni même le regarder.  
  
Zayn se penche vers lui, les lèvres déjà prêtes pour cueillir les siennes, mais Niall tourne son visage au dernier moment, et l'embrasse sur la joue.  
  
Ils retournent vers la maison, Niall portant Zayn sur son dos. Il s'est endormi, ronfle bruyamment dans les oreilles du blond. Mais Niall n'est rien d'autre que charmé par toutes ces petites habitudes.  
  
-x-  
  
**\- J'espère que ça ne va pas baver avec la chaleur...**  
**\- Fais moi confiance...normalement si tu ne gigote pas trop ça tiendra...**  
  
Zayn plonge son pinceau dans le pot contenant la peinture d'un rouge vif, et l'étale sur le front du blond. Ils sont sur le balcon, à l'ombre sous un parasol. Niall anime une fête d'anniversaire pour enfants après avoir été méchamment entrainé par ses amis.  
  
Il avait répondu oui à la fête. Il n'avait pas accepté pour la peinture faciale. Mais pourtant, il était là, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Zayn, se faisant étaler de la peinture sur les joues.  
  
( **\- Changement de plan ! Liam s'est fait une entorse, il va falloir se trouver un nouveau chef !**  
**\- C'est sans moi Harry...**  
**\- Mais où est ce qu'on va se trouver un peau-rouge en si peu de temps ? Les enfants vont être si déçus....Harry fit une moue. Je le ferais bien, mais je fais déjà la fille du chef.**  
**\- Ce qui expliquerait les extensions que t'a dans les cheveux ?** )  
  
**\- Non...non ça ne marche pas. Attends, Zayn baisse ton bras un peu...**  
**\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Harry ? C'est la deuxième fois que je recommence et je...**  
**\- Tu veux pas le faire avec nous ? Tu ferais un parfait chef Zayn... Niall pourrait faire le chasseur ou quelque chose du genre ?**  
  
Zayn soupire en laissant tomber son bras.  
  
**\- Qu'est ce que j'ai en échange ?**  
**\- Euuuh ma reconnaissance ?**  
**\- Harry....** commence Zayn doucement. Mais Harry sait déjà qu'il a gagné. Il sautille et fait un tour sur lui-même avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Zayn qui s'empresse de le pousser à bout de bras.  
  
**\- Putain Harry t'es dégueulasse, refais plus jamais ça !** Crache-t-il en s'essuyant frénétiquement la joue comme si elle était en feu.  
  
Harry les laisse, toujours en sautillant, la grande mèche de cheveux synthétiques rebondissant derrière lui.  
  
**\- Grand chef...** dit Niall timidement. Il le voyait déjà d'ici, Zayn portant une gigantesque coiffe de plumes, surement torse nu et pieds nus, la peau peinte de tatouages tribaux. Surement un spectacle un peu trop érotique pour une bande d'enfants.  
  
Niall réfléchissait trop. Il se demandait parfois si Zayn se souvenait de leur moment. Sur un banc, au milieu de nulle part. Tard dans la nuit, ou très tôt le matin.  
  
\- **J'ai vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de faire ça. Mais bon puisque c'est pour les gosses...**  
**\- C'est pas grave tu sais...moi aussi je n'ai pas très envie mais...tu as bientôt fini ?**  
**\- Oh ? Oui, j'ai terminé, il va juste falloir attendre que ça sèche puis tu pourras enfiler tes fringues.**  
  
Ils se regardent un long moment. Et Niall sait que Zayn se souvient de tout. D'absolument tout. Il est brave. Assez pour courir après ce qu'il désire. Et ce qu'il désire à cet instant même, c'est Zayn. Il se penche vers lui et l'embrasse, de la même façon qu'il avait faite la dernière fois. Zayn pousse un petit hoquet de surprise, mais il ne le repousse ni ne lui crie dessus.  
  
Niall a l'impression d'avancer tout lentement.  
  
-x-  
  
C'était une erreur.  
  
Déjà, la chaleur pesait sur lui comme si on le frappait continuellement sur le crâne. Les enfants étaient bruyants et parents peu coopératifs. Il était debout derrière une table, servant des parts de gâteau aux gosses qui savaient se tenir assez tranquille pour pouvoir goûter.  
  
Harry tressait les cheveux des petites filles qui étaient convaincues que les siens étaient ses vrais. La plupart du groupe avait disparu, mais ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi. Niall en avait eu marre lorsqu'on lui demanda de faire une deuxième partie de chaises musicales. Il était tranquille derrière son stand, n'avait qu'à tendre des assiettes en carton et gobelets en plastiques et tout le monde serait content.  
  
Il n'avait pas vu Zayn depuis le début de la fête. Il s'était surement caché derrière le bâtiment pour descendre un ou deux joints. Chose que Niall aurait dû faire avant de se lancer dans une telle aventure.  
  
Tout à coup, une horde déboule littéralement de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils poussent des cris stridents, brandissant leurs branches d'arbre telles de véritables arcs et flèches. Ils sont peut être une troupe de dix. Les dix qui manquaient justement à l'appel, mais ils ne sont pas seuls. Leur chef, Grand-Chef est à la tête, le torse effectivement dénudé, portant des peintures de guerre sur le visage.  
  
Ils se séparent en deux groupes, l'un allant vers Harry, l'autre vers Niall.  
  
**\- Attrapez – le !** Crie un petit rouquin. C'est le seul avertissement que Niall reçoit avant de se faire plaquer au sol par plusieurs petites mains. En moins de deux il se retrouve avec les mains liées et un groupe de petits sauvages qui font la ronde autour de lui.  
Il se fait tirer vers une sorte de totem qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Harry s'y trouve déjà, riant à qui veux l'entendre. Il continue de rire tandis qu'une corde sécurise leurs deux corps autour du tronc. Les enfants se mettent à chantonner en tapant du pied sur le sol.  
  
**\- C'est génial non ?** Harry crie lorsqu'un tas de bois atterrit à ses pieds  
**\- Euuh...je ne crois pas non...** répond Niall en voyant Zayn s'approcher. Il tient dans sa main une longue branche de bois finement taillée en pointe au bout.  
  
Il lève les bras en l'air et la troupe se tait automatiquement. Il avait l'air de se prendre plutôt bien au jeu, pour quelqu'un qui avait menacé de couper les tifs de son meilleur ami il y a seulement quelques heures.  
  
**\- Vous avez osé poser pied sur notre territoire sans notre accord. C'est un crime qui ne mérite rien d'autre que la mort !**  
**\- A mort ! A mort ! A mort !** Les enfants chantent derrière leur chef en levant leurs bâtons en l'air.  
Niall regarde autour de lui, criant un appel à l'aide silencieux vers les parents qui regardaient la scène comme si elle était prévue.  
  
Non pas que Zayn avait prévu de les carboniser bien sur. Mais le tas de bois à ses pieds devenait important et puis d'ailleurs, ou est ce qu'ils ont pu trouver autant de branches en si peu de temps?  
  
Il fait semblant de mettre le feu aux branches et se met à courir autour du totem en poussant des cris stridents, suivi de près par ses minions.  
  
**\- Allons les voler!!** Crie encore le roux, et ils abandonnent leur faux barbecue pour aller dépouiller les stands.  
  
-x-  
  
La chose la plus pénible après une fête, c'est le rangement. Surtout lorsqu'on est le seul à le faire. Zayn s'était véritablement éclipsé pour honorer son joint et Harry avait accidentellement mit le feu à son costume quand il avait essayé d'allumer les bougies.  
  
Après avoir transpiré pendant un surplus de quinze minutes, Niall se repose contre un arbre et s'empresse d'ôter sa chemise. La peinture qui a séché sur ses joues et bras l'irrite. Il regrette de ne pas avoir emporté les lingettes démaquillantes avec lui. Il a bien envie d'un grand verre d'eau, ou d'une pinte fraîche, il n'est pas pointilleux. Et aussi d'un bon burger du diner à la sortie de la ville. Il a envie de s'affaler sur son lit ou son canapé, et contempler l'écran de son téléphone ou de sa télévision sans but précis.  
  
Cette journée l'a épuisé, et il sait que si sa tête touche un oreiller, il tombera jusqu'au lendemain matin.  
  
**\- Hé Ni ! Regarde !! Les gosses ont fait des tas de lances, ils les ont laissé mais regarde**....Zayn accourt vers lui, tenant un sac de poubelle rempli dans sa main. **C'est génial non ? On va pouvoir faire des tas de barbecues avec.**  
  
Niall lui donne un mince sourire, en se demandant à quel moment lui et Zayn étaient devenus amis.  
Ce n'est que la troisième fois que leurs chemins se croisent pourtant. Il ne va pas s'enflammer.  
  
-x-  
  
Ça fait plusieurs semaines. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se croiser, de se heurter lors des fêtes, ou même de petits regroupements. A chaque fois, c'est la même chose.  
  
Ils boivent, fument, perdent la tête et se retrouvent dans un coin à discuter. Parfois ils discutent, d'autres fois, ils planent. Niall a appris que Zayn est très bavard, surtout lorsqu'il a quelques taffes de cannabis dans son organisme. Il parle beaucoup, rigole à ses propres propos, et surtout ne manque jamais une occasion de se pencher sur Niall alors que ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire.  
**\- Regarde ça...** chuchote Zayn en attrapant la main du blond un soir, lorsqu'ils sont enfermé dans une chambre, bien loin du bruit et de la commotion. **Ce sont les lignes de ta main. Ma maman m'a un jour appris à les lire. Ça c'est ta ligne de cœur.....** ajoute-t-il en traçant la ligne du bout de son doigt.  
  
Niall frissonne à ce contact.  
  
**\- Elle détermine tes relations amoureuses.**  
**\- Hmm...**  
**\- La mienne touche ma ligne de vie et la tienne est assez courte et commence au milieu de ta main. Ce qui veut dire que...tu tombes facilement amoureux.**  
  
Niall sent son souffle se couper un instant. Il a juré que le visage de Zayn n'était pas aussi proche du sien il y a tout juste quelques secondes.  
  
**\- C'est....**  
Effarouchant, à envie de dire Niall. Et tellement vrai. S'il se rappelle bien, ça ne lui a pas pris plus de dix-sept secondes pour tomber amoureux du beau brun ténébreux et mystérieux.  
**\- Tu as les mains toutes chaudes,** souffle Zayn en enlaçant leurs doigts. La peau de Niall parait si pale lorsqu'elle est mêlée à celle de Zayn. **Et les cheveux tellement doux...** ajoute-t-il en passant les doigts de sa main libre dans les quelques mèches qui tiennent encore l'effet de la laque. Niall ferme les yeux et laisse Zayn le découvrir.  
  
C'est la chose la plus étrange que Zayn ai faite jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
**\- Là, tu as des tâches de rousseurs.** **Elles sont très petites, mais moi je les ai vues.** Il s'approche en plissant les yeux. Ses quelques mèches qui tombent devant son visage caressent celui du blond. Il a toujours les yeux clos, mais il sait dès à présent que Zayn a franchi la barrière invisible qui séparait les deux à une distance raisonnable.  
  
**\- Regarde moi...** dit il en posant sa paume contre la joue de Niall. **Les lèvres comme un bouton de rose...le regard d'un océan, la peau comme un nuage... tu es un élément Niall, un élément très précieux. J'aimerais pouvoir...**  
  
Zayn passe délicatement son pouce sur les lèvres du jeune blond. Il répète plusieurs fois le mouvement avant de retirer sa main.  
  
**\- Pouvoir quoi ?** Murmure Niall. Il a l'impression que son cœur fait des sauts périlleux à l'intérieur de sa cage, il a l'impression de prendre feu, de transpirer, d'avoir chaud et froid tout à la fois. C'est toujours la même chose, dès qu'il ressent une quelconque émotion pour qui que ce soit.  
  
Mais jamais a-t-il ressenti une émotion aussi forte jusqu'à présent. Zayn était actuellement en train de le détruire émotionnellement....  
  
Et il n'avait aucun problème avec cela.  
  
**\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'embrasser. Toutes les fois où j'ai voulu, je n'ai pas pu.**  
**\- Pourquoi ?**  
**\- Je...j'ose pas...je n'assume pas je sais pas. Tu me fais peur, tu me donne envie d'essayer d'être brave pour une fois.**  
  
Niall ne sait quoi lui dire. Il est tiraillé entre la frustration et la compassion. Il brule déjà de passion pour Zayn, mais il aimerait tellement pouvoir lui venir en aide. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est de fermer le micro espace qui sépare leurs lèvres.  
  
Mais il ne va pas le faire. Pas cette fois encore.  
  
-x-  
  
Niall n'a peut être pas un boulot de rêve, mais ça l'aide à payer ses études, sa bouffe et son appart alors il ne va pas se plaindre.  
  
Surtout qu'il repart avec une pizza gratuite tous les soirs.  
  
Mais il travaille de nuit parfois, et ce n'est pas toujours l'idéal lorsqu'il doit aller en cours le lendemain midi. Mais il vit avec, il veut son putain de diplôme, alors il ne va pas se laisser abattre.  
  
_J'aimerais pouvoir.... essayer d'être brave pour une fois._  
  
Niall rêve de ces mots parfois. Lorsque sa famille lui manque ou qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir. Il se revoit dans cette pièce sombre, avec le potentiel homme de sa vie. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, se tenaient par la main, et tout était presque parfait.  
  
Tout pourrait être parfait.  
  
-x-  
  
**\- S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait avec des pêches melba et de la crème fouettée pailletée ?**  
**\- Je ne suis pas ton cobaye Harry, arrête de me prendre tout le temps pour**  
**\- Aaah merci je t'aime ! Je savais que tu allais accepter. En plus tu seras payé !**  
**\- Mais fallait le dire plutôt !!** Niall ferme ses livres en un claquement sec et se lève tellement rapidement qu'il sent sa tête tourner.  
  
\--  
  
**\- C'est nécessaire tout ce maquillage ?**  
**\- C'est ce que le journal veut, on peut faire des retouches après mais si on veut gagner le concours, il va falloir rester dans le naturel au maximum.**  
**\- Et t'appelles ça du naturel ??** S'indigne Niall quand il voit Zayn tremper son pinceau dans un énième poudrier.  
  
Porter autant de maquillage pour un shooting photo presque à poil, c'est pas permis.  
  
**\- On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te fasse aussi parfait que possible. Même si perso tu es déjà...enfin voila quoi...** Zayn se met à rougir, et trouve un soudain intérêt très particulier pour ses palettes de maquillage.  
  
C'est pour ça qu'il est en quelque sorte obsédé par le visage de Niall. Il est maquilleur professionnel et artistique depuis maintenant deux ans et ne se déplace jamais sans son précieux matériel. Sauf lorsqu'il est en soirée.  
  
**\- Lève la tête...hmm comme ça, et ne bouge pas, je vais donner un peu de profondeur à ton regard...**  
**\- Ils sont pas déjà assez...**  
**\- Tu as le regard très doux** , le coupe Zayn, **mais je vais voir si je ne peux pas le rendre plus brut, enfin tu vois ?**  
Niall ne comprenait absolument pas, mais il n'allait pas mentir, la sensation des multiples pinceaux contre sa peau faisait naître de petits picotements qui n'étaient rien d'autre qu'agréables. Zayn était délicat dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il avait une main légère et agile, et le résultat promettait.  
  
**\- Touche finale**. Le métis creuse dans sa trousse pour en ressortir un crayon noir, mais lorsqu'il en retire le capuchon, il révèle une mine rose pastel. **Ouvres un peu la bouche...**  
  
Le crayon sur les lèvres était peut être la touche de trop, mais la réaction de Zayn lorsque le travail fut terminé effaçait tous ses doutes.  
  
**\- C'est...wow, je...n'ai pas de mots.**  
**\- Je ressemble à quoi ?**  
**\- L'envie me prends...**  
**\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?** Niall regarde autour de lui, voit les quelques autres élèves vaquant de gauche à droite dans le studio. **Mais...**  
**\- Va, pars avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regrette.**  
  
Il ne comprend pas. Envie de quoi ? La bravoure l'a enfin atteint ? Il est enfin prêt à embrasser Niall ? Mais il regrette avant même d'avoir essayé.  
  
-x-  
  
Le shooting est barbant. C'est une stupide compétition pour hippies, et il se retrouve nu, portant qu'un sous vêtement de la même couleur de sa peau, et collé à une blonde qu'il a peur de casser si il respire trop près d'elle.  
  
Elle se cambre contre lui, et fait les yeux doux à la caméra, tandis que Niall essaye de son mieux pour paraitre aussi féroce qu'elle devant l'objectif. Il n'a jamais été très photogénique, ni fan d'appareils photos en général. Mais il a besoin de cet argent (pour s'acheter de nouveaux jeux pour sa console), et surtout, ne se lasse pas des regards furtifs que Zayn lui lance depuis l'autre coin de la pièce.  
  
Il a toujours été considéré comme, assez mignon, ou charmant. Il n'a pas la beauté irréprochable d'Harry, ou le visage esthétiquement parfait de Zayn. Mais il sait qu'il plait à certaines personnes. Sa bouille d'ange et regard timide est ce qui lui attire le plus de succès. Surtout auprès des hommes.  
  
**\- Voilà, vous êtes parfait, encore seize prises et on va le gagner ce concours !! Les doigts dans le cul !!** S'exclame Harry en brandissant son imposant appareil photo.  
  
-x-  
Zayn a les mains qui tremblent. Il tient une lingette dans sa main, et un produit démaquillant dans l'autre. Il évite délibérément le regard du blond, et manque d'endommager tout son matériel.  
  
Niall ne l'a jamais vu aussi nerveux.  
  
**\- Zayn ? Tout va bien ?**  
**\- Oui je...oui, je suis juste en train de. Encore un coup...et voila. Tiens mets cette crème pour hydrater ton visage et-**  
**\- Merci, franchement.**  
  
Zayn hausse les épaules en guise de réponse.  
  
**\- Niall est ce que tu m'en voudrais si...**  
**\- Si quoi ?** Niall sait déjà ce que Zayn va lui demander et...il n'est absolument pas prêt. Il pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de Zayn et le force à relever son visage. **Maintenant ?**  
**\- Niall je crois que je suis en train de paniquer.**  
**\- D'accord, euh...respire, Zayn, prends une grande inspiration. Ce n'est pas grave d'accord ?**  
**\- J'ai l'impression que...** Zayn avale une bouffée d'air avant d'étouffer un sanglot. **J'y arrive pas Niall. J'y arrive pas.**  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn a un problème.  
  
Et Niall ne sait pas comment y remédier. Il ne sait pas à qui s'adresser, à qui demander de l'aide. Est-ce que Zayn a vraiment besoin d'aide ? Ou, est ce qu'il peut s'aider lui-même ?  
  
  
Il y a une fille. Brune, typée brésilienne, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle est clairement en train de flirter avec Zayn, mais lui ne fait rien d'autre que regarder autour de lui et rigoler nerveusement quand c'est nécessaire. Niall a toujours pensé que parfait physique rimait avec confiance en soi. Il a toujours pensé que Zayn serait sûr de lui, un brin baratineur. Un sourire charmeur et il alignait déjà les conquêtes de sa soirée.  
  
Mais tout parait évident à présent. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi idiot !  
  
Il dépose brutalement sa bière sur le comptoir et marche d'un pas décidé vers le couple. Zayn lui lance un regard inquisiteur quand il le voit arriver, mais rien dans ses yeux de montre qu'il sait ce qu'il va arriver.  
  
La brune les regarde, alternativement, on dirait presque qu'elle a envie d'intervenir.  
  
**\- Zayn !** S'élance Niall en posant une main contre sa nuque. **Zayn...**  
  
Deux ou trois mois qu'ils se connaissent peut être, et Niall ne s'est jamais senti aussi brave. Il va tenter le tout pour le tout. Tout gagner ou tout perdre.  
  
Il n'a pas envie d'y aller lentement. Il ne veut pas lui donner le temps de réfléchir, de se raviser. Il plaque violemment ses lèvres contre celles du métis, avale tout son de surprise qu'il aurait pu produire. Niall entend la fille hoqueter derrière eux, mais il s'en tape, il préfère plaquer Zayn contre le mur, et l'inciter à prendre les devants.  
  
Zayn fait tomber le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main, et empoigne le bas de la chemise de Niall pour la soulever légèrement. Oui ils sont dans une salle remplie de monde actuellement. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à se bécoter publiquement. Ils s'embrassent avec toute la ferveur récoltée depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Comme s'ils rattrapaient toutes les fois où ils n'ont pas pu le faire.  
  
A son plus grand regret, Niall stoppe le baiser. Il a envie de jauger sa réaction, de savoir s'il n'en a pas fait trop, trop tôt. Zayn plante ses yeux dans les siens, et mord ses lèvres bouffies, mordues, et abusées par un baiser trop rugueux.  
  
**\- Encore.** Murmure-t-il doucement.  
  
-x-  
  
Ça n'a pas miraculeusement changé leurs rapports. Mais au moins, ils avancent.  
  
Ils se tiennent la main lorsqu'ils se baladent ensemble, et se partagent leurs milkshakes au cinéma. Parfois ils se parlent au téléphone le soir avant que Niall ne doive se coucher car il a cours le lendemain matin.  
  
Ok, tout a changé.  
  
Leurs amis sont contents pour eux, et les soutiennent du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Si pour autant ils arrêteraient de pousser des cris de dégout et de faire mine de vomir dès lors que Zayn et Niall esquissaient un geste l'un vers l'autre.  
  
Mais tout va pour le mieux. Zayn est toujours autant réservé, et manque parfois de détermination, mais Niall sait qu'il essaye. Et c'est l'essentiel.  
  
-x-  
  
_Je peux venir chez toi quand tu as fini le travail ?_  
  
Niall avait plutôt prévu de dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'occasion de voir Zayn à tout bout de champ  
Il termine dans peu de temps de toute façon, et la promesse de voir son petit copain après la dure labeur ne peut qu'illuminer sa soirée.  
  
Petit copain. Il a un petit copain.  
  
Après s'être fait avoir plusieurs fois, avoir servi d'expérience sexuelle, de bouche trou, de prix de consolation, il s'est enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui ne cherche pas juste à savoir si la bite est faite pour lui ou pas.  
  
Quoique c'est encore le cas. Mais il espère que Zayn est certain de ce qu'il fait.  
  
Il ne pourrait vraiment pas supporter de se faire briser le cœur encore une fois. Surtout pas par lui.  
  
Son appart est modeste. Petit, assez grand pour une personne. Au moins il est propre, il n'a pas trop de surface à nettoyer. Il tourne en rond autour de sa table basse, attendant nerveusement l'arrivée de Zayn. Et s'il décidait de ne plus venir ? Et si son angoisse avait repris le dessus et il avait décidé de tout terminer ?  
  
Niall ne put se morfondre plus longtemps dans ses pensées, l'interphone sonnait déjà.  
  
-x-  
  
**\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**  
**\- Si t'as un soda je veux bien...**  
  
Ils sont posés sur le fauteuil assez grand pour contenir au moins trois personnes. Niall est complètement vautré, appuyé contre le dossier, et les jambes pendant par-dessus l'accoudoir. Il tient Zayn roulé en boule contre lui, et lui caresse délicatement les cheveux. Ils n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de faire quoique ce soit de sexuel. Tout est encore trop frais dans leur relation, et puis...Niall attend un signe, il attend que son partenaire fasse le premier pas.  
  
Mais il sait qu'il va patienter encore un moment. Zayn n'est pas tout à fait confortable autour de lui, et il n'a pas envie de mettre en péril ce qui pourrait être les plus belles années de sa vie.  
  
**\- Tu as des yeux magnifiques, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?**  
**\- Tu me le répète tous les jours Ni...** Zayn marmonne, en contemplant le fond de sa canette.  
**\- Ah...et ça t'embête ?**  
  
Le métis prend le temps de répondre, préférant cacher le rouge qui lui montait tout doucement aux joues.  
  
**\- Non c'est...ça me fait plaisir.**  
**\- Aww ça te fait rougir, viens par là**.  
  
Les rôles ont été complètement inversés. Niall qui se trouvait maladroit, et dépourvu de tout sens à la vue de Zayn était maintenant celui qui tenait la flamme. Il guidait Zayn lentement hors de sa carapace. Il avait peut être encore du mal à gérer son attirance envers les hommes. Si c'était le cas, Niall veillait à mettre le moins de pression sur lui.  
  
**\- Dis, si il n'y a pas de bon film à la télé, on peut juste s'embrasser ?**  
**\- Même si il y avait un très bon film, je préfèrerais largement porter mon attention sur toi. Et puis, je te l'ai dit Zayn, tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, tu peux le faire quand tu veux d'accord ?**  
  
Zayn hoche la tête, et s'installe plus confortablement sur Niall pour joindre leurs lèvres.  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn a un autre problème.  
  
Bon, ce n'est pas un problème, c'est même très respectable. Niall l'admire pour ça.  
  
Même s'il aurait préféré le savoir plus tôt, et non après trois mois de relation.  
  
**\- Ce n'est pas un souci tu sais. Ça ne veut absolument pas dire que tu crains ou que tu es bizarre. Je trouve ça même très courageux de ta part.**  
**\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais à chaque fois que j'ai envie d'essayer, je me bloque. Je suis désolé d'être comme ça. Si tu veux me quitter fais le. Les autres ne se sont pas gênées. Qu'est ce qu'elles iraient foutre avec un gars inexpérimenté comme moi.** Zayn se prend la tête dans les bras et respire profondément.  
  
Niall sait que dans ces moments, il est inutile d'essayer de raisonner avec lui. Alors il se lève, et part se plonger dans ses bouquins de révision, parce qu'il n'a toujours pas passé ses foutus examens et ils sont proches. Très proches.  
  
\--  
  
Zayn sort de la salle de bain portant un pull mickey over size et un pantalon de jogging délavé. Ses cheveux sont attachés en arrière et retenus par un bandeau. C'est le Zayn qui Niall préfère. Délicat, câlin, marchant presque au ralenti. Il est sobre, n'est pas maquillé sur les joues ou sous les yeux et il est juste....  
  
Il n'égale personne d'autre. Niall ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il venait à le perdre.  
  
Ça fait à peu près une semaine que Niall a appris que Zayn est vierge. Et non il n'est pas frustré ni en colère. Son premier copain n'a pas eu cette patience avec lui, résultat, il s'est donné beaucoup trop tôt, et ne cesse de le regretter aujourd'hui. Il est actuellement à la pizzeria, attendant que le téléphone sonne, et observe Zayn qui est absorbé par une émission de télévision japonaise.  
  
Il a beau ne rien comprendre, mais il ne manque pas de rire à tout va, en ouvrant grand la bouche ce qui fait plisser le coin de ses yeux.  
  
**\- Niall, on ferme dans 30 donc tu peux couper la ligne c'est bon**. Lui lance Marco, le patron du restaurant. Il est cool ce gars. Il laisse toujours Niall partir avec les aliments qui n'ont pas été utilisés dans les plats. C'est un gros poids en moins sur ses courses du mois.  
Depuis qu'il est avec Zayn, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble chez le blond. Empilés l'un sur l'autre sur le gros fauteuil, parfois devant un film, parfois à contempler le vide tandis qu'ils discutaient à s'en user la langue. Discuter...c'est bien ça. Ça leur permet de se connaitre...de juste faire le vide.  
  
**\- Ni, est ce qu'on a cette chaine à la maison ? J'aimerais trop regarder ce truc encore.**  
  
Niall sent son cœur rater un battement. _A la maison_ a-t-il dit. Et lui qui pensait que c'est lui qui allait trop vite dans leur relation...  
  
-x-  
  
Danny est un problème.  
  
Il est sympa sympathique, et un peu bruyant mais il est gentil. Et un peu trop curieux.  
  
Ils sont encore à une soirée. Elles se font de plus en plus rares, avec les exams de fins d'année qui approchent. Depuis la première fois ou Niall a embrassé Zayn, ils sont sortis quatre fois. Ils se font vieux.  
  
La fête est déjà finie depuis un bout de temps, mais seuls les amis proches restent pour l'after. Dan entre autres, qui est penché contre le bar de la cuisine, son horrible chemise à carreaux remontée au niveau des manches, et une casquette des Lakers sur le crane.  
  
Niall ne l'aime pas.  
  
Il prétend être hétéro jusqu'aux nerfs, mais Niall n'aime absolument pas la façon prédatrice dont le jeune homme dévisage son copain. Après tout, il peut le comprendre. Zayn vaut tout de même le coup d'œil.  
  
Mais tout de même, Niall ne l'aime quand même pas. C'est pour ça qu'il pousse Zayn dans un coin tranquille de l'appartement, et se met à l'embrasser et laisser des traces sur toutes les parties visibles de son corps. Zayn gémit, de surprise puis d'excitation avant d'entourer ses bras autour du blond pour l'attirer vers lui.  
  
Ils y vont depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand Zayn se met à geindre, en cherchant l'une des mains de Niall qui disparaissaient sous sa veste en cuir (jamais en dessous de la ceinture, tant que Zayn ne lui donnait pas son feux vert).  
  
**\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Marmonne Niall en mordant ses lèvres, déjà bien rouges et abusées.  
**\- Je veux bien que tu m'aides avec mon...**  
**\- Maintenant ?**  
  
Niall y va tout doucement, glissant sa main lentement dans le jean du métis. Il passe d'abord sa main sur son membre encore couvert par le boxer, et y cramponne ses doigts. Il est aussi nerveux que Zayn, et pourtant ce n'est pas la première qu'il touche.  
  
Il espère pourtant que ce sera la dernière.  
  
Zayn s'accroche à son cou tandis qu'il bouge sa main de haut en bas, cherchant à créer le plus de friction possible. Jusque parce qu'il aime prendre son temps. Ce n'est pas long avant que Zayn ne perde patiente, et le pousse à aller plus loin.  
  
Il n'oubliera jamais les sons que Zayn a poussés lorsqu'il a pris son sexe en main. Il n'oubliera pas même la première fois qu'il a mis sa main dessus. Niall déboutonne le haut du pantalon du brun pour se donner plus d'accès et commence à le masturber proprement. Zayn est pressé contre le mur, tenant le bas de son t shirt entre ses dents. Ses abdominaux se contractent à chaque fois que Niall ferme son poing autour du gland, et il lâche un soupir, plus profond à chaque fois.  
  
C'est...beaucoup plus sensuel que Niall avait prévu. Pour une première fois dans la chambre du logement d'un de ses potes. Zayn fait de petits bruits presque silencieux à chaque secondes qui passent, se tient dramatiquement par les cheveux, et mouve son bassin au même rythme que la main de Niall.  
  
**\- J'y suis presque Ni...**  
**\- Hmm, mais on ne peut pas laisser de traces alors....**  
  
Niall se met à genoux, et ancre ses doigts autour du pantalon du métis pour le baisser au milieu de ses cuisses. Il ouvre la bouche et engouffre directement le membre, il n'a plus de temps à perdre. Tout se passe trop vite, Niall a à peine le temps de jouer des tours qu'il a appris tout le long de sa petite vie de suceur, qu'il sent déjà le premier jet de sperme atterrir sur sa langue.  
  
C'est pas comme si il n'allait plus jamais mettre sa langue entre les jambes de Zayn de toute façon.  
  
Il avale tout, et prend bien le soin de rattacher le jean du brun avant de se remettre debout.  
  
**\- Viens, on rentre, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.**  
  
-x-  
  
Danny est un putain de problème.  
  
Et il travaille au même endroit que Zayn.  
  
**\- Il a voulu qu'on...qu'on couche ensemble...**  
**\- QUOI ?** Niall se redresse en jetant son journal à terre. **Il t'a touché ? Ou dit quelque chose qui t'a mis mal à l'aise ?**  
\- **Non, non, mais il a demandé si je voulais rentrer avec lui pour qu'on fasse des trucs...je sais pas. Je pense que c'est ça...**  
**\- Quel connard. Tu restes éloigné de lui d'accord ?**  
  
Zayn secoue la tête et se blottit plus confortablement dans les bras de son copain.  
  
\- **J'taime** , murmure-t-il avant d'embrasser timidement la main du blond.  
**\- Moi aussi.**  
  
Niall a le cœur qui fait des bonds à chaque fois qu'il entend ce mot.  
  
-x-  
  
Danny est suspendu trois jours plus tard, il a remballé ses affaires avec un œil enflé. Niall a le poing tout rouge, en feu avec un pack de glaçons, et Zayn lui donne sa toute première fellation.  
  
Tout ça arrive le même jour. Et oui, peut-être que les évènements sont liés.  
  
**\- Tu sais, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que voulais dire ta ligne de cœur......**  
**\- Oh ? J'étais pourtant sur de.....**  
**\- Alors ?** Niall lui donne un regard insistant. Même s'il a encore du mal à trouver un point fixe à regarder. Il nage encore dans sa phase post orgasme tellement satisfaisant qu'il risque d'être flagada durant des heures.  
**\- Elle veut dire que j'ai le cœur facilement brisé...**  
  
Niall se tait un moment, cherchant une réplique assez mignonne pour réconforter le brun. Il n'a définitivement pas réfléchi assez.  
  
**\- Oh, crois moi la seule chose que je briserais chez toi c'est ton anus !**  
****


End file.
